


Just Between Us

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Smut, Smutember 2020, day 2: foreplay, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette gets a visitor from the last hero she expected to see.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Smutember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 11
Kudos: 287





	Just Between Us

Ladybug and Chat decided to switch miraculouses for a while, get to know each other’s kwamis and powers—just in case.

The last thing Marinette expected was to see was Mister Bug on her balcony. He’d visited her a few times as Chat, but Mister Bug seemed more responsible—not the kind to drop in on a civilian’s home to say hi.

She wasn’t supposed to know who he was, anyways, so she put on a confused look when she opened the skylight. “Um, hello?”

“Hey, Princess,” Mister Bug said, dropping into her bedroom, landing softly on her bed. “Sorry if I scared you. I know I look a little different tonight.”

“Chat?” she asked, feigning shock. “But—you look like Ladybug.”

“We switched,” he said simply. “Just for a little while. But I think I look good in spots, don’t I?” He struck a pose, stretching out languidly on her mattress, and she couldn’t help but blush slightly when she saw how _well_ the suit contoured to his abs.

Since when did she have a thing for abs?!

“Y-you look good,” she confirmed, tearing her eyes away from him, trying not to let her face burn. True, he looked _different_ , but this was still _Chat_ , her friend who listened to her ramble about her day and didn’t laugh at her when she cried over the sad scenes in Disney movies. A friend she was comfortable with, and that comfort would be ruined if she let herself think about the fact that he was also hot as hell.

Mister Bug smiled widely as he sat up. “You look really good too, you know,” he murmured.

Her hair was hanging limply around her shoulders, and she was in the most unflattering oversized T-shirt she owned, comfy but looked like a muumuu on her slim form. “Yeah, right.”

“You do,” he said reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “So, uh, I don’t know about you but I’m in the mood for some trashy reality TV.”

“Always,” she replied, her smile growing. This was easy. Comfortable. “Wanna head down? I’ll get the computer set up.”

Mister Bug groaned, flopping onto his back on her bed. “But I’m so comfy here. Can’t we just watch on your phone?”

“Lazy,” she accused, gently swatting at him, her hand making soft contact with his stomach (and those _abs_ ). “Fine, scoot over so I can lay down.”

He rolled over, onto his stomach, and she grabbed her phone from the small shelf beside the bed and pulled up the latest episodes of The Bachelor.

“How is this guy supposed to choose any girl when he spends maybe fifteen minutes with them?” Mister Bug ranted, his shoulder pressed to Marinette’s as they squished together to look at the small screen.

“Most of the time they don’t end up married after the show,” she replied. “They try to say it’s all love at first sight, but I don’t think that exists.”

“Not even with that model kid you’ve got all the pictures of?”

“Shut up,” she replied, lightly shoving him. “I hated him at first, actually. But then he turned out to be really sweet.”

“Wait, you actually _do_ love him?”

She blinked. “Uh, yeah? I haven’t exactly been subtle about it.”

He didn’t reply for a moment, just stared at her, his eyes seeming to search her face for _something_. “Just him?”

It was amazing how green his eyes were, even without the wash of his usual mask. “I—I don’t know.”

The music swelled from the phone as the bachelor embraced one of the identical blonde women, and Mister Bug pressed his lips to Marinette’s.

He pulled away after a too-brief moment, but her hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him close for another kiss. Her fingers splayed in his hair, and her lips parted against his, letting his tongue slip against hers. One of them, or maybe both of them, moaned, and the sound made them jump apart.

“We just—” Marinette said.

“We did,” Mister Bug confirmed. “Do you want to--?”

“ _Yes_.”

Their lips met again, and they moved together, Marinette rolling onto her back so Mister Bug could kneel over her. His knee moved between her legs as she parted them, the oversized shirt pushing up on her thighs, revealing more skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Mister Bug murmured, gloved hands gently stroking her hair. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Mar.”

“Really?” she asked, blushing. “But—what about Ladybug?”

“I’ll always love her a little bit,” he said with a soft, honest smile. “But hanging out with you, seeing you smile…I’ve moved on.”

Had he really though? She couldn’t think about an answer as he kissed her again, one hand on her leg, creeping higher, higher.

“W-wait,” she said, and he froze instantly. She placed a hand on his chest, gently tracing the lines of his suit to comfort him as she asked with a sly grin, “In _what_ way have you wanted me, exactly?”

He grinned back at her, a smile that promised sin, and her heart seemed to stutter for a moment. “Just like this,” he murmured, his voice lowered. “With a lot fewer clothes.”

“So you want to…”

He sighed, his hand leaving her leg, making her feel suddenly cold. “I want you, _all_ of you, so bad, but…the suit doesn’t come off unless I drop my transformation.”

“I don’t suppose you have a blindfold with you?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Sorry, left it in my other supersuit.”

Marinette sighed, tilting her head slightly up, highly aware of how the small stretch pressed her breasts towards Mister Bug. “So, we can’t have sex.”

“No.”

“Well…we can do nearly everything but.”

He gulped, his eyes wide. Marinette knew for a fact that Tikki wouldn’t mind if he left the suit on during their activities—she’d in fact encouraged Marinette to do the same thing when she’d shown some interest in Chat before.

His hand was back on her leg, creeping up her thigh, pushing her shirt up past the line of her panties. He rested on his knees as he slowly pulled the garment up over her breasts, over her head, and finally threw it on the ground below. He let his hands rest on her stomach, then, fingers stroking the soft skin of her waist and hips, but his eyes were fixed to her bare breasts.

“You can touch, you know,” she said. “I—I want you to touch me. Please.”

That was all the encouragement he needed to touch her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands. The material of his suit was smooth, and she could feel the heat from his skin radiating through it.

Tikki had once told her the suit could change thickness, to protect her from harm but still let her feel for a pulse in any akuma victims. Apparently that aspect of the suit had _other_ applications, as Mister Bug’s touch was so gentle, so careful, as he explored every centimeter of her breasts with his hand.

He gently rolled her nipple between two fingers, his mouth hanging slightly agape as he openly stared at her chest, watching the little bud harden to his touch. He gave one small pinch, and Marinette _gasped_.

His lips crashed into hers again, the slow deliberate touches gone as he squeezed her breasts, kissed her jaw, her neck. His eyes met hers, and he smiled before lowering his head to flick his tongue against her nipple, open mouth against her skin, making her feel warm and wet in more ways than one.

“ _Chat_ ,” she groaned.

He smiled, lips still against her breast. “Not my name this time.”

She rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows to meet his gaze. “I’m not moaning out ‘Mister Bug’.”

His smile fell. “I don’t—did I tell you that’s my name?”

“Y-yeah?”

He shook his head slightly before smiling again. “Okay. Still, don’t call me Chat right now.”

She pressed two fingers beneath his chin, drawing up his face to meet hers. “Then you better make sure I can’t say words at all.”

His eyes darted down, glancing between her legs. “Wait, you want me to—”

Marinette rolled her eyes again, and quickly reached down, tugging her panties off her hips, kicking them off her legs altogether. “ _Touch me_.”

Mister Bug wasted no time in moving his touches, his kisses lower, his lips just below her navel as his gloved hands traced her folds. One finger slipped inside her, and she moaned.

“God, you’re so—” Mister Bug murmured, before cutting himself off with his lips on her hipbone and a second finger pushing inside her. She whimpered, letting her hips buck up against his hand.

His fingers brushed her clit, and she cried out, her head falling back against the mattress as stars swam in her vision.

“Can—can I taste you?” he asked, his voice so soft, so unsure she barely heard him.

“Please, _please_ ,” she begged, spreading her legs just a bit more. “I’m—you’re— _oh god_ …”

His mouth was on her clit suddenly, tongue flicking at it like he’d done against her breast. His fingers were still in her, sliding in and out of her, moving harder, faster. She was overwhelmed by _yes yes good more_ , feeling a tension inside her that was wound tighter and tighter and—she screamed as she came, her hands tangled in his hair, holding him there as she rode that wave of pleasure.

He kissed her inner thigh before drawing his fingers out of her, looking up at her. “Marinette,” he murmured, her name a reverent prayer on his tongue.

“Wow,” she murmured, moving her arms to cover her face as embarrassment started to set in. “That—wow. I wish I could return the favor…”

Mister Bug made a sound like a strangled groan. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll be thinking of you plenty when I get home tonight.”

“Speaking of,” she said, glancing at her now discarded phone, reaching for it to check the time.

He sighed. “Yeah. I should go.”

“I—I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked softly.

He kissed her lips gently, letting her have the briefest taste of herself. “I’ll be here every night if you let me,” he murmured. “Especially if I can get my hands on a good blindfold.”

“Maybe I’ll just make a mask for you,” she said, her fingertips tracing the domino mask he wore. “I’d like to be able to see you.”

He kissed her again before pulling back. “I have to go. If I stay any longer…”

Marinette nodded. “Good night, Mister Bug.”

“Good night, Marinette.”

Once he was gone and she was dressed again, Plagg flew out of the little cubby hiding space she’d made for Tikki. “Hey, Pigtails.”

“Yeah?”

“When you finally do your whole reveal thing, can you make sure I’m out of the ring?” he asked. “The look on the kid’s face is going to be _priceless_.”

Marinette laughed. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
